The Lost Sister
by InTheMovement
Summary: Addlyn has always had a cloudy past. Now that she is in Mystic Falls, she is about to learn more about herself then she ever has.
1. Mystic Falls

I am typing this on a phone, so I apologize for any grammar issues.*

I have dreamed of this woman since I could remember. Her dark hair pulled back and her beautiful eyes glimmering in the sun. She had a beautiful smile that would brighten anyones day. I always hear my name be repeated over and over but never above a whisper. "Addlyn. Addlyn." Before I wake from the dream, her face drops and her smile turns into a sad frown. Almost regretful. As my eyelids open, I roll over to my side and take a sip of my morning energy boost. The glass is cold to my lips and the thick liquid runs down my throat. Its a cold glass of blood, but it will make do. I look around my small room. I booked a hotel 35 miles from my final destination. Mystic Falls is one of three places I plan to visit. I've heard many vampires talk about this beautiful city, so I figured I would take a look myself. I slide the curtains to the side and warm sunlight flooded in. It felt wonderful on my skin. I have always had my necklace. I don't even remember where it came from. I do remember the day I decided to take it off was not a wonderful day. I went to the bathroom to freshen up. I changed in new attire and slipped on short black boots. My necklace is a deep onyx. Its oval and the stone hangs low close to my ribs. I left the original silver chain on. I tuck it inside my loose white v-neck top. I pulled my black jacket on and grabbed the keys to my Black Optima. Nothing fancy, just something to get around. After checking out of the hotel, my next stop was going to be Mystic Falls.

The city was not a disappointment. I loved the downtown area. Everyone walked from one store to the next. In most places I've been, driving was a necessity. I parked in the first empty spot I found and smiled big when I opened the door. It was beautiful. I walked from each store and did my first stop looking for new clothes to wear. I would be attending Mystic Falls High School Monday. I normally don't compell, but when its necessary I do. Such as looking for a home. I grabbed a newspaper and walked into The Mystic Grill. "Its a seat yourself," a bus boy says as he walks by. He makes no eye contact. "Thank You." I replied and he looks up. "No problem." He replied smiling. I looked around to find a seat and settled for a booth. I sat my two bags from the stores in the empty seat across from me. I grabbed the newspaper and began reading the listings. "You are not from around here are you?" I looked up to see the bus boy. "How can you tell." I replied folding the newspaper back. "Small town. Everyone knows everybody." He replied laying a menu down. " Actually give me the biggest burger you have and a water please." I said sliding the menu back. "I will get that in for ya and my name is Matt if you need anything else." He said nodding to me. I thanked him and he ran off to work. I pulled my newspaper back out and began looking for a house. One caught my attention and I called the number to set up a meet for today. My appointment is at 4 and I would be meeting her at the place. I smiled with how convenient she was already. My burger arrived and I ate about three quarters of the way. I looked around to actually take in my surroundings. This was going to be a good change.

I was getting up out of the booth, when my eyes averted to the entrance. A group had walked in. They looked like regulars. One guy though looked like a someone I met back in England for a short time. I caughy Matt as he was walkinh by.

" Hey Matt. Do you happen to know his name?" I said as he leaned against the table. "Oh yeah. Thats Stefan Salvatore. The whole group is actually really close to me." He replied waving. I looked up to Stefan looking at me. A smile appeared on his face. If he could've, I believe he would've used his speed to reach me. I stood up just in time. He wrapped his arms around me. "It appears yall know each other." Matt replied chuckling.

"Addlyn. What brings you to Mystic Falls?" Stefan asked. "So many spoke of it, that I had to come see it myself." I replied back. I looked at the other three. One stood near Stefan. She caught my attention. "Katherine?" I smiled and hugged her. She stood still. I felt her warm skin. My face showed my confusion. " Elena." she said smiling and holding out her hand. "I'm sorry. You just remind me of someone." I replied forcing a smile. "No its fine. It has been happening alot here lately." She answered back. Her hand ran through her hair. I looked next to her. " I'm Caroline." She held out her hand and I shook it. She was just as cold as Stefan and I. Her blonde hair fell beautifully on her shoulders. I smiled knowing she was vampire. "I'm Bonnie." replied a short dark-skinned girl. She was just as beautiful. I reached out my hand and that is when it happened. I don't know why, but we both were on our way to the floor. My eyes drifted shut and I never felt the cold hard surface.


	2. The Secret

I felt a heaviness around my body. I could here a door opening and closing in what seemed a downstairs. I realized I was no longer at Mystic Grill. I was now in a bed surrounded with a heavy bedding. I did not want to open my eyes at all. They almost felt glued shut. "Is she going to be okay?" It was Elena speaking. " I mean Bonnie woke up an hour after the incident...its been 2 days." She added on. I decided that I should not worry them much longer. How have I slept for that period of time also? I opened my eyes and thats when the hunger set in. I could feel it in my throat. I kicked my feet off the edge of the bed and took in my surroundings. Stefans room. I could see the picture of Katherine a mile away and of course his book collection. I walked over to the mirror and looked at my reflection. I needed to freshen up. I used my speed to appear downstairs and they all jumped. "I need blood." I replied averting my eyes away from Elena. I do not drink straight from the source. "Damon give me a bag." Stefan had a hand on my shoulder reassuringly. I looked over to my left to see a guy speed over to the fridge and throw a bag. His dark hair was longer than Stefans. I turned around so no one watched me eat. I always disliked the idea of someone watching me drink blood. I could feel my eyes turn and the veins appear around my green eyes. "Addlyn, how are you feeling?" Stefan replied stepping closer. " Im fine, I promise. How is...," I had to take a second to think straight, "Bonnie. Is she okay." I looked at Elena. "Yeah she is fine. She woke up an hour after the incident and just with a minor headache. Stefan caught you just in time and Caroline caught Bonnie." Elena answered. I nodded looking at the house. "I can pnly image the scene at the grill we caused." I said thinking back. "Nothing happened. Matt got us out the back door." Elena replied assuringly. " I don't think we have formally met." I looked over to see Damon walk over with a smirk on his face. " You seem to know my brother well though." He added and took another step closer to our little circle of conversation.

"I met Stefan in England. I was being hunted and he saved me. Of course I owed him my life since then." I smiled thinking back to then. I'm older then Stefan, but I never knew where to locate vampires like me. Though, I also do not know how I was turned. "Stefan is like a brother to me too." I said smiling at him. "Where are you from?" Elena said as we sat down on the couches. "Actually..." I began but Stefan cut me off. "Its a mystery. She is the only case of human to vampire transition that does not remember human memories." He said still puzzled. "She has been compelled or a spell has been casted upon her." Bonnie said making her grand appearance. "You mean an original compelled her?" Damon said confused also. An original vampire. The first known vampires known to other vampires. " Its worth a shot. Klaus is in town with Rebekah following close behind." Elena said forming a conclusion. "Call blondie and she if she can come by." Damon replied motioning to Stefan. "How will we be able to tell if she is compelled?" Stefan asked. "Maybe they would recognize her." Bonnie replied. "They compelled me for a reason of they did. So should I really be meeting them?" I asked looking at all of them. " Actually one of them owes Caroline a favor. So how about we get ahold of Caroline and she gets ahold of Klaus." Bonnie replied agreeing. "Klaus will not do anything to hurt Caroline it seems." She added. "Give Caroline a call." Stefan said after a 5 second quiet period. "I'm going to go freshen up." I said standing. "Want me to show you to your stuff." Damon said smirking. I looked at Stefan and he stood up. " Elena and I will." he said interrupting. "Fine brother." He said rolling his eyes. He walked over to his liqour cabinet and pulled out a bottle of Whiskey. I followed the two love birds to my belongings.

After a wonderful shower, I braided my hair on a loose single braid. I slipped on a tank top and black skinnies. I looked around Stefan's room again and I suddenly felt light headed. 'Maybe I'm hungry again.' I thought to myself. Shaking the feeling, I walked out of the bedroom. I strolled down the hallway and stairs. I turned the corner to see Caroline, the group, and one last guy sitting drinking alcohol from a glass. I felt like an animal being watched carefully. "Addlyn, this is Klaus." Stefan said standing up. " I understand I am here to see if you are compelled, but I do not have a memory of you." Klaus said taking me in. His accent was very strong. I walked over to the couches and sat down. " I still do not understand how this is going to work. Any vampire could have compelled me." I said looking at the fire place. "Not just any vampire... an Original." Elena said looking at Stefan for back up. " Right." He added nodding to her. I glanced up confused. I was in deep thought. I could feel eyes on me and I looked up. Damon was watching me carefully. I looked away quickly and stood up. "I'm going to go take a walk." I said standing up and strolling to the door. I heard whispering. " Wait. I will go with you." Damon said smiling that wonderful smile. I nodded. "I have to stop to talk to a friend anyways." Damon added. I walked out the door in deep thought. I have a secret scared to say...


End file.
